Trust Is Every Thing
by Your-Grl
Summary: Sequel to'Crying Out To You'Now that Sakura trustes Syaoran. Will they be together, will it be the same, or will there be interfrences for then to be together?.sxs LasT CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

**Trust Is Every Thing**

A.N: (My thoughts) Hope you like it.

**_"The Other Person On The Phone"_**

* * *

Written by: Tina Ngo (A.k.a. Mimi)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Card Captor Sakura**

Sequel: Crying Out To You

**Chapter 1: Arriving**

**_

* * *

_****_(Butterfly- DDR)_**

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky

* * *

"Tai1 Tai! It's Sakura. She's on. Wow. She look the same." A girl with long jet black hair and ruby red eyes name Melin yelled at her husband who had dark brown hair and brown eyes, to come and watch.

* * *

Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai 

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes i need, I need my samurai

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky

Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai

* * *

"Tomoyo! It's time. She's on!" A blue haired and eyed boy called out. 

"Oh My God Eriol! It's her!" A girl with long purple hair and eyes called out.

* * *

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai 

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the

A honey brown, emerald green eye girl sang to the audience, feeling excited, and joyful. She was on a talk show called 'Want to Know'

"That was Sakura Kinomoto singing her latest song Butterfly."

Everyone roared, Sakura was the hottest star around. She now has her own production and found some new singers to work with. First she was a dreamer know she is the dream… the dream to become a singer. Sakura was a 22 year old woman is the celebrity world. She could never have any 'alone time'.

"Thank you Shannon, it's great to be here" Sakura taking the seat beside the host Shannon.

"First of all. Welcome to Beijing."

"Thank you. It's very lovely here"

"So let talk about your 'little' break from the celebrity world"

"Well, I just went to my home town, visit some friends and family. It was pretty fun."

"Wow, and how about your love life, are you seeing anyone?"

"Well, if I was I wouldn't really say anything. But I am not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Well, then what do u look in a guy?"

"Umm, he has to be ok looking. Like people say, it's not the look that counts. Also some one that I can have fun with, some one who makes me laugh, down to earth, polite, and just there for you." Sakura didn't notice that she was describing someone who used to mean the world to her.

"Wow, he sounds… perfect."

"No one is perfect."

"Well, we can only dream."

Sakura just nodded her head.

"Also everyone was a perfect some one." Sakura added.

"Yes, and I found that some one." The host said dreamingly about her husband.

* * *

"So did I" the purple haired girl told the blue eyed boy and kissed him on the lips with full of love and he gladly except.

* * *

"I heard that you're supporting the Hong Kong Fundraiser. Is that true?" the host asked. 

"Yes, it's for heart cancer research. It's going to be fun."

"And when are you going?"

"I'm going there tomorrow."

"Wow. It's a good thing that we schedule an appearance with you before you leave."

"Yes, I would have been very upset."

* * *

"Sakura's coming to Hong Kong! I can't wait to see her!!!" Melin yelled in excitement. 

"I know. We haven't seen her in ages." Her husband Tai told her.

* * *

After the interview, Sakura went to her hotel and started packing. She had a plane in the morning and didn't want to be late. Sakura couldn't wait to go to Hong Kong. She would get to see her friends and family. 

Tomoyo and Eriol moved to Hong Kong because Eriol got a job offer and accepted the offer. Now they live together with there 3 year old baby girl. Melin and Tai lived in Hong Kong with there 2 year old boy. And for Syaoran, he lives in the Li mansion with his mother and sisters.

_**The next morning**_

Sakura just got off her private plane and was now in the airport of Hong Kong. It was closed down till Sakura left. When Sakura went out through the moving doors, she sees screaming fan with posters, and sighs, of her in their hands.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" could be heard for miles. Them a limo was pulled in front of Sakura and she easily slip in. After the ride she went into her hotel room and unpacked her belongings. Sakura was going to stay there for a couple of months because that's where she's going to make her next album here and to find a new singer in her production called "Cherry's Productions". It's is one of the best and new artist try to get in it but wasn't good enough.

Ring Ring

"Hello, Sakura speaking"

**_"Sakura! It's me, Tomoyo!"_**

"Tomoyo! I am so glad to hear from you. How is every one?"

**_"Great, every one is doing great."_**

"That's good to hear."

**_"So are you in Hong Kong yet?"_**

"I just got here."

**_"You should come over. I know that every one is just eager to see you."_**

"Oh I can't. I have to write some songs and I need my rest for tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

**_"Well it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow."_**

"Yup. I'll drop by at your house before we go to the fundraiser. How 'bout it?"

**_"That would be wonderful."_**

"Ya, I get to host the basketball game. I wonder who's going to be in it."

**_"Well, I think I know one person."_**

"Really? Who?"

**_"You'll find out. Don't worry."_**

"Okay. I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

**_"Yup. Bye."_**

"Bye"

Then they both hanged up. All the sudden, Sakura thought of some verses to her new song. Later that night Sakura finished her song and slept early for tomorrow events.

* * *

"Hey Syaoran, are you going to play in the Basketball game?" asked Eriol while looking though a magazine. 

"Yeah. Like I always and there is nothing else to do."

"I heard that Sakura was hosting the game this year" Melin interrupted while walking in the living room of Tomoyo and Eriol's house.

"And so…?" Syaoran asked feeling happy but not showing it.

"Well I thought that you would be happy"

"Hey you guys Sakura won't be able to come over" Tomoyo told them, sitting next to Eriol.

"That's too bad. I really wanted to see her." Tai said feeling disappointed.

* * *

Hey I know Sakura didn't really write the song…..the song is a DDR song….I do not own it.. Well hope you like it….Short? I know….most of it is the song….. I'm a bad writer….hopefully I will become a good one…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 

Kiss Kiss

Luv Ya

Mimi(Tina)


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Meeting You

**Trust Is Everthing**

* * *

Written by: Tina Ngo (A.k.a. Mimi)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Card Captor Sakura**

Sequel: Crying Out To You

Chapter 2: Finally Meeting You

* * *

It was a ordinary day, sunny, people having fun with friends, family, and lovers. A honey brown hair girl got out of her black Lamborghini and walked up to a family sized house. She was wearing a baby blue helter top and a white skirt that goes down to her mid thigh, also wearing white flip flops. The young woman took off her pink-white-ish sun glasses and put them on top of her tied back hair. 

**_Knock Knock_**

A blue haired and eyed man opened the door.

"Sakura! You're here. Come in." he said, opening the door wider for her to come in.

"It's great to see you to Eriol. I missed you guys." Sakura hugged him then some one came it the room.

"Sakura!" another woman ran up to Sakura and hugged her tight.

"Tomoyo! So happy to be here. Where that little angel of yours. I haven't seen him forever."

"He's right here" Eriol said holding a 3 year old baby boy.

"Hello, there Ryan. How are you?" Sakura asked the little boy.

"Sakura! I'm great now." Alex said in a baby voice and a big ear to ear smile on his face.

"So where's Melin and Tai?" she asked looking at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"We're going to meet them at the Fundraiser. It's going to be do much fun." Tomoyo answered in excitement.

"First, we have to dropRyan offat day care center."

"Okay, we'll take my car. Let's go. Don't want to be late." Sakura said while opening the door, followed by the little happy family.

* * *

**_With Syaoran_**

"Syaoran you're playing again?" one of Syaoran friend, Brain, asked.

"Yup, as always and I guess you are too." Syaoran now sitting next to him, and placing his belongings behind the team benches.

"Yup. Also I heard the prize is a dinner with Sakura, the singer, and her friends."

"The whole team?"

"Ya"

"I see" was all Syaoran could say. Remembering that Sakura was friends with him. Thinking that, Syaoran wants to win the game for sure.

* * *

**_Front door of the gym._**

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Eriol! Over here!" a ruby eyed girl shouted.

"Melin!" The two girls yelled running over to her and have a group hug.

"Don't I get a hug?"

"Tai!" Sakura yelled hugging her friend.

* * *

**_Beginning of the game._**

"Hello Everybody!" Sakura yelled through themicrophone.

Everyone cheered.

"It's great to be here Today!"

Once again, everyone cheered.

"Are you ready!?"

"YEAH!!" the audience cheered.

"I can't hear you. Is Every One Ready!?"

"Yeah!!" they cheered even louder.

"First. I want to Introduce you all to the one and only… Alex Tran!"

All of the girls yelled on the top of their lungs.

"And also a singer in cherry productions… Stacy Zeng!"

"All of the guys was yelling this time.

"Whats up Hong Kong!" bothe Stacy and Alex yelled.

"They're going to help me sing a song I wrote not to long also.

They all cheered.

_Alex_

**_Ladies and gentlemen_**

**_This is a Cherry Production_**

**_Stacy (Stacy)_**

**_The princess is here_**

**_(She's here) Sakura_**

**_(This beat is)_**

Alex started to sing.

_Sakura_

**_Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh_**

**_Work my body, so melodic_**

**_This beat flows right through my chest_**

**_Everybody, Ma and Papi came to party_**

**_Grab somebody, work your body, work your body_**

**_Let me see you 1, 2 step_**

**_Rock it, don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Crank the party up_**

**_We about to get it on_**

**_Let me see ya_**

**_1, 2 step_**

**_I love it when ya_**

**_1, 2 step_**

**_Everybody_**

**_1, 2 step_**

**_We about to get it on_**

* * *

"Wow! I can't believe Sakura is here." A teen with amber eyes and black hair with light brown highlights told her uncle in excitement. 

"Ya" was all her uncle said, " I have to get ready for the game. Okay Ally."

"Yup, show them what your made of uncle Syaoran!"

* * *

**_Goodies make the boys jump on it_**

**_No, I can't control myself_**

**_Now let me do my 1, 2 step_**

**_Rock it, don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Crank the party up_**

**_We about to get it on_**

**_Let me see ya_**

**_1, 2 step_**

**_I love it when ya_**

**_1, 2 step_**

**_Everybody_**

**_1, 2 step_**

**_We about to get it on_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Sakura still got it." Melin said to the group.

"Yup!" they all said.

**_

* * *

_**

**_It don't matter to me_**

**_We can dance slow_**

**_Whichever way the beat drop_**

**_Our bodies will go_**

**_So swing it over here, Mr. DJ_**

**_And we will, we will rock you (oh)_**

_Stacy_

**_I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello_**

**_Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat_**

**_I know you heard about a lot of great MC's_**

**_But they ain't got nothing on me_**

**_Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you_**

**_And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet mignon_**

**_And I'm nice and young; best believe I'm number one_**

_Sakura_

**_Rock it, don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Crank the party up_**

**_We about to get it on_**

**_Let me see ya_**

**_1, 2 step_**

**_I love it when ya_**

**_1, 2 step_**

**_Everybody_**

**_1, 2 step_**

**_We about to get it on_**

* * *

"Thank you. Hope you liked it. Now, lets get the game started. There are already teo teams, and the team that wins will spend dinner with me and some close friends of mine, You already know the rules. Lets Play!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

**_Middle of the game_**

It was close but Syaoran's team was winning by one. Syaoran has the ball and then someone in the other team stole it and pushed Syaoran hard onto… Sakura.

Syaoran opened his eyes , only to see the most beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Umm… I think your team needs you. Good luck Syaoran." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Just looking at him makes her heart melt.

* * *

**_Syaoran P.O.V._**

She talked to me, she smiled at me, she even wished me luck. God! I'm still in love with her, but who wouldn't. Know I really need to win the game.

**_End_**

* * *

Syaoran went back into the court and started to play again. This time, he played as if it was the end of the world. He needed to win… to win Sakura's heart.

* * *

**_After the game_**

"Well… That's was a good game, and we have a winner. Will that team please come onto the court."

The team went to the court in a line. All saying there names. First there was Brain, Jesse, John, Tony, Mike, etc.

"Chris" one player said. Than there was one left.

"And your name is?" Sakura asked, even though she already knew.

"Syaoran" he smiled at her. It was rare to see him smiled. Sakura just smiled back.

"This is the winning team and they will all get to have dinner with me and my close friends. Thank you for watching the game and I hope you had fun. There are many other events happing, games, music,you name it.

Then Sakura said her good byes to the team and walked over to the stage with her friends.

* * *

**_With Syaoran_**

"Uncle! Uncle! You guys won. Wow, you get to have dinner with Sakura." Ally said.

"What's up with you and Sakura?" He asked as if it was nothing.

"What's up?! What's up?! She's Sakura Kinomoto. The best singer alive. She's my idol, my roll model!"

"Wow, you really like her don't you."

"Yeah"

"So what do you want to do know?"

"I have to perform at the stage, than maybe we can eat some thing after."

"Fine with me."

So they walked over to the stage and Ally went onto the stage and perform a song. Of course, it was one of Sakura songs.

* * *

**_With Sakura_**

"Hey look Sakura. Ally's singing your song." Eriol pointed to the stage. Sakura looked at who he was pointed to and her eyes reminded her of some one.

"Well, of course she's singing one of her songs. Sakura is Ally's idol." Tai said.

"Who's Ally?" Sakura asked looking very confused.

"Ally is Syaoran niece." Melin told her. (Did u spell it rite....i'm a bad speller...hehe)

"Yeah… She's also a good singer." Tomoyo added.

"Yes she is." Sakura had an idea and didn't hear Melin said some thing that would affect her life.

After Ally performed she was looking for her uncle. They went to the fundraiser together because they were close and the age wasn't so different. She was just standing there, thinking that Syaoran was in he washroom. Then…

"Excuse me., but I was wondering if I can talk to you?"

Ally turned around and froze from what was standing right in front of her.

"Y-y-your S-Sak-kura" was all that could come out of her mouth.

"Yes, and I was wondering if I can talk to you?"

"Yes, of course,"

"I think that you have a great voice. Maybe even better than mine. I was looking for someone who would be interested to become a singer. I thought that maybe you could be part on Cherry Production…"

"Really?"

"Ya"

"I would love to, but I would have to ask. Oh! Let me ask my uncle. He's just over there." Ally pointed to a man with chestnut brown hair and deep amber eyes. Sakura turned and look at who it was and was glazing into his eyes. The man did the same but still moving closer.

"Syaoran…"

* * *

Hope you like it… was it long enough…. I want to thank Meleanie, my good good good friends. And Violet for telling me a mistake I did. Thank You Thank You.

The song is Ciara- 1, 2, Step....

Please review….i really want to be a writer and I need reviews to help me become better…..cause rite know…..i'm not that good…… sooo……REVIEW!!!!

Bye bai

Kiss Kiss

Luv Ya

Mimi


	3. Chapter3: From My Mind

**Trust Is Every Thing**

* * *

Written by: Tina Ngo (A.k.a. Mimi)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Card Captor Sakura**

Sequel: Crying Out To You

**Chapter 3: From My Mind**

* * *

"I would love to, but I would have to ask. Oh! Let me ask my uncle. He's just over there." Ally pointed to a man with chestnut brown hair and deep amber eyes. Sakura turned and look at who it was and was glazing into his eyes. The man did the same but still moving closer.

"Syaoran…"

"Sakura…" Syaoran feeling wonderful because he was seeing Sakura right in front of him, they caught each others eyes never taking their eyes away from each other.

"Do you two know each other?" Ally asked.

"Umm… Yeah. We went to high school together." Sakura answered.

"Really?"

"Yup" Syaoran said, still glazing at Sakura beautiful face.

"That's great uncle!"

"He's your uncle?" Sakura asked feeling uneasy.

"Yes I am. So why are you here talking to my niece?"

"Well… umm…" Sakura started.

"Miss. Kinomoto asked if I wanted to be part of her production. So can I uncle?" Ally told her uncle for Sakura.

"Please, call me Sakura."

"Okay"

"I don't know. I think you'd be aloud, but you have to ask your parents Ally."

* * *

"Sakura Lets go!" Someone called from the distance.

* * *

Sakura looked around and saw Tomoyo calling for her.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Here, this is my number. Call me when you made a your choice. I hope you could, you have a beautiful voice. Bye." Sakura started to walk away when Syaoran said something.

"I'll see you tonight Sakura. Bye" Syaoran smirked.

"Oh, yeah. Bye" and with that, Sakura walked away.

* * *

**_Sakura P.O.V_**

I can't believe Syaoran is Ally's uncle, but I… didn't Melin told me that. I must had forgot. He looks more handsome than before… Oh God! I can't, I can't, I can't! I can't start falling for him again… It's too soon.

**End**

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V**

Wow, she actually talked to me, but of course every one does. I'll make you mine my cherry blossom.(Syaoran is still inlove with Sakura...hehe)

**End**

* * *

Through out the dinner with the winning team, Sakura couldn't help to steal glazes at Syaoran, and same with Syaoran. Some times they would caught eye contact and ignore everything around them. When the dinner was done, Sakura went to her Hotel to pack all of her belonging because she was going to stay with Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura didn't want to make a fuss of moving her stuff in their house but Tomoyo and Eriol insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. When they got to the Tomoyo's place, they had a little get together, There was Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Melin, Tai, Syaoran, Ryan(Tomoyo & Eriol Baby...remember), and Eric(Melin's and Tai's Baby) They where all talking and Sakura felt uncomfortable because she knew that someone was staring at her and that someone was Syaoran.

"I'm I think I'll go get some fresh air. I'll be back soon." Sakura said than walked out of the house and into the porch in front of the house.

* * *

"Are you going to follow her Syaoran?" Tai asked knowing that he was still inlove with Sakura.

"What if she… doesn't want to talk to me? You know… it'll be awkward"

"Don't you love her?" Eriol asked

"Yes…but…"

"Than go after her!" Melin yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. Don't have to get mad." Than walked off.

* * *

**The Front Porch**

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran.

"Oh… Hey Syaoran"

"Sakura… Why didn't you answer me?" Syaoran said was stright forward but a little uneasy and slid his hand through his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura was now dumbfounded.

"The question from high school"

"Oh…" Sakura now knew what he was talking about, "I-I didn't an-answer because I-I didn't know the answer" know looking down at her feet.

"But… How do you feel about m-" but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Do we have to talk about this know. I just got here. I'm leaving" and started to walk away but Syaoran grab her wrist. It wasn't hard but strong enough so she wouldn't get out of his hold.

"Can you just tell me! How did you feel about me Sakura? I need to know."

"You really want to know?"

Syaoran nodded

"Fine…"she started and now finding the word to tell him that she love him…but didn't trust him, "I-I…I was in love with you! Okay…" Her vision is now blurry but her tears.

"Than…than why didn't yo-"

"I didn't say yes because of what you did, Syaoran! Every time I try to tell you how I feel…that-that view of you kissing her…c-comes…in my mind…."Sakura said through sobs…., "I c-couldn't t-trust y-you anymore…."

"You can always trust me Sakura. Always."

"But… but why did you have to ask me to marry you? Why so soon?"

"Because I love you Sakura. I'll never love anyone else but you."

"But it was so soon…if…if…you asked me to go…. Never mind."

"If I what Sakura?"

"If you just asked me out…I would've said…"

"Said what?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to trust you again… the only way is to be… with…you…"

"Would you like t-" once again, Syaoran was cut out of his sentence.

"Not know Syaoran. I'm sorry… I'm just too busy… Maybe next week…" than walked back in the house….

TBC...

* * *

Hoped you like this chapter…I know…toooo….short…and I was skipping sence…sorry bout that but…. I kinda didn't know what to write in that part…the part when there having dinner….yeah…tnt….

* * *

I want to thank…..

La Salle 6Re3n ArcH3r 15

Kenshinlover2002

Riona Leonheartilly

Suppie69

And of course…. My good FRIEND!!!!

Meleanie….

* * *

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you all…..for reviewing…… luv ya guys…..

Please REVIEW!!!!!!

Kiss Kiss

Luv Ya

Mimi


	4. Chapter 4: Truly, Madly, Deeply

The Answers to your question.

lil-asian-cherry - Hey i luv ur stories. i just read ur other story and of course this one. i was wondering if the next song u make in this story would be ' The Day You Went Away' by Dreams i think cause i didnt really hear from dreams i kinda heard it from another singer but anyways i was wondering u could put that in but u dont have to. anyways and anywho over all this chappie was great.  
BYE!  
lilasiancherry

Mimi- The song is from M2M and i like that song too.... i was thinking of using the song... but maybe later in the Story....

**

* * *

**

Trust Is Every Thing

* * *

Written by: Tina Ngo (A.k.a. Mimi)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Card Captor Sakura**

Sequel: Crying Out To You

**Chapter 4: Truly, Madly, Deeply**

* * *

_**I hope I don't make you mad, with what I'm 'bout to say boy**_

_**Here we are once again, and I'm havin second thoughts boy**_

_**I'm not messin with your head, but I changed my mind boy**_

_**I don't know why I'm here, the same time I want you near**_

Sakura was recording one of her new song for her album. It was called Next To You (By Ciara).

**_I'm scared of bein next to you, cus of what I think I might do_**

**_Boy you turn me on right now, I can't get down like that right now_**

Then suddenly someone walked in. It seemed thatperson was waiting for some one. After recording the song Sakura walked out and listened to what it sound like and what needed to be fixed.

"Ms. Kinomoto. Some one is here to see you."

"Bring them in" while writing some lyrics on a piece of paper. When she heard the door open and closed and looked up. To her surprise it was some one she was hoping to see again.

"I'm glad to see you Ally. Did you make your decision?" Sakura asked the young lady in front of her, "Please take a seat"

"Thank you for having the time to talk and yes I have.I would love to work with you in you production."

"That wonderful! Here is the contract. If you don't like it, you can always talk to me and change some things around. Please let your parents see it. How about tomorrow we discuss on the contract. I'm a little busy at the moment." Handing Ally a copy of the contract.

"Great. Well I have to go. Thanks again for your time. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, how about at the Urban Café?" (Couldn't think of any other name. It's supposed to be a café that plays…… hip hop… R&B….. Well that's how I want it….)

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

After Ally left, Sakura continue with her songs. Sakura was having hard time thinking about her work because the only thing that was on her mind was Syaoran. 

"This song is for you… Syaoran" Sakura said in her mind.

* * *

**_With Ally_**

"How did it go?" asked a chestnut haired boy.

"Great. We're meeting tomorrow and I got a copy of the contract."

"You do know it's not easy to be a celebrity."

"I know uncle Syaoran but I love to sing and perform. I can't help it. You know how much I sing."

"Yes I do. You just remind me of some one I know"

* * *

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura was getting ready for her interview at Hong Kong entertainment.

"Welcome to Hong Kong" the host welcomed Sakura.

"It's great to be here." Sakura replied.

"So, tell us. What's up with your up coming album?"  
"Well, it's going to be a 2 in 1. One called Sweet the other called Memories." (Like the Nelly cd, sweat suit)

"Wow, that's great"

"Yeah, all for my fans."

As the interview ended Sakura had to perform at a businesses party. She didn't know whose party it was but she didn't really care.

* * *

_**With Syaoran**_

"Syaoran, please get ready for the party."

"Why do I have to go? You know I don't like to go to these kind of party."

"But this one might be different."

"How can this party be any different from any other ones Mother?"

"LI Xiao Lang, you are going to this party and that is final. Now get ready" Yelen's voice being a little louder.

Unknown to Syaoran, this party is going to be different.

* * *

_**With Sakura**_

"Sakura are you finished. You're going to be late." Tomoyo said on one side of the bathroom door.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming out now." When Sakura did come out she was wearing a pink traditional Chinese dress with a lighter pick imprint of cherry blossoms on it. Half of her hair was ties back with a hair clip thathas diamonds on string dangling down her silky hair. (if you understand wat i;m talkin about... i'm bad at explaining thing.....)

"How do I look?" Sakura asked.

"You look so, so, so KAWII!!" Tomoyo explained.

"Are you sure? This is a business party. Do you think I over dressed?"

"Of course you didn't. You are Sakura Kinomoto. Always looking her best."

"If you say so. I should go, before I'm late."

And with that Sakura left into her car a drove off to the party.

* * *

_**At the Party**_

Sakura had arrived a little early so she could practice. Unknown to her, some one was watching her every move then walked up to her.

"So you're the singer at my mom's party."

Sakura looked up (Cause she was now sitting, writing more lyrics) and frozed. Her pencil fell to the ground making a light noise.

"Sy- Syaoran…" was all Sakura could say.

"Yeah, it's me. So how's it been? Haven't seen you in a while."

Both Syaoran and Sakura bent down to pick the pencil and both reached for it at the same time. Making their hands to touch, also making them both to blush. Sakura was the one to let go and let Syaoran pick it up.

"Oh, umm… fine. You?" Taking the pencil from Syaoran.

"Great now"

"I see. I got to go, see you around." Sakura turned but Syaoran caught her hand before she could walk away.

"Promise me you'll dance with me tonight?"

"I- I don't know."

"Just one dance, we do have other performers." (So the performers have some dancing time...not just havin one singer for the whole nigt...they need breaks too...)

"Umm…"

"Please…"

"Okay. Just one dance"

"I'll see you tonight. Bye"

"Bye"

The party was almost ending and Sakura was not performing at that moment. All she had to do was perform the last song for the night. Syaoran on the other hand used this time to ask Sakura to dance,

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Sakura turned around and saw it was Syaoran. Knowing that she promised to dance with him, she gladly except is offer. Sakura than took his hand, "Sure"

Syaoran lead her to the dance floor and put his hands around her waist and Sakura put her hands on his shoulders. Dancing to the music just staring into each other eyes.

**_For all those times you stood by me_**

**_For all the truth that you made me see_**

**_For all the joy you brought to my life_**

**_For all the wrong that you made right_**

**_For every dream you made come true_**

Sakura than let her head lean against Syaoran's chest and closing her eyes. Syaoran lays his head on Sakura's, also closing his eyes.

**_You were my strength when I was weak_**

**_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_**

**_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_**

**_You saw the best there was in me_**

Syaoran was the one who broke the silent.

"Sakura, I love you"

Sakura looked up. She didn't know what to say. Syaoran started to lean forward still staring in her big emerald eyes.

_**You gave me wings and made me fly**_

_**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**_

_**I lost my faith; you gave it back to me**_

_**You said no star was out of reach**_

_**You stood by me and I stood tall**_

Sakura, who's looking in his eyes, also leaned forward.

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me**_

They leaned closer and closer. Syaoran was about to kiss her when….

**FLASH**

Sakura just remembered the kiss of Syaorn and Cindy and she turned her head to the side and Syaoran kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I can't" than let go and walked away. The song was over and Syaoran was just standing there his head down.

Mrs. Li was now on stage.

"Thank you all for coming and I hope you had a lovely time. Now for one more song from Sakura Kinomoto."

"Thank you Mrs. Li. The next song is called Turly, Madly, Deeply." Sakura said through the micophone.

The music started to play and Sakura started to sing. Some of the couples where on the dance floor dancing. Sakura was staring into the amber eyes that belonged to Syaoran.

_**I'll be your dream**_

_**I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need.**_

_**I'll love you more with every breath**_

_**Truly, madly, deeply do**_

_**I will be strong I will be faithful**_

_**'cause I'm counting on**_

_**A new beginning**_

_**A reason for living**_

_**A deeper meaning**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_

* * *

'Only if you were mine. I'll never leave you and be there for you. I love you Sakura. I always will. Only if you can see that' Syaoran thought. __**

* * *

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, **_

_**I'll make a wish to send it to heaven**_

_**Then make you want to cry**_

_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty**_

_**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of**_

_**The highest powers**_

_**In lonely hours**_

_**The tears devour you**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**Oh can't you see it baby?**_

_**You don't have to close your eyes**_

_**'Cause it's standing right here before you**_

_**All that you need will surely come**_

* * *

_'I wish I can tell you. I love you Syaoran, only if I can trust you again. Then everything would go back to normal'_ Sakura thought while singing.

* * *

**_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_**

**_I'll be your fantasy_**

**_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_**

**_Be everything that you need_**

**_I'll love you more with every breath_**

**_Truly, madly, deeply do_**

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain_**

**_I want to bathe with you in the sea_**

**_I want to lay like this forever_**

**_Until the sky falls down on me_**

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Hoped you like it…there's a lot of songs I used… let me see the first one was by… Ciara- Next To You…. The other one was by…… Celine Dion- Because you loved me……. And the last song was…. Savage Garden- Truly, Madly, Deeply…..

* * *

Thanx for the reviews……..from 

Faeza

kenshinlover2002

lil asian cherry

And every one who read… Love you all

* * *

Please REVIEW!!! 

Tnt(Till Next Time)

Kiss Kiss

Luv Ya

Mimi


	5. Chapter 5: Spare Time

**Trust Is Every Thing**

* * *

Written by: Tina Ngo (A.k.a. Mimi)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Card Captor Sakura**

Sequel: Crying Out To You

**Chapter 5: Spare Time**

* * *

The next day, Sakura was sitting in a private room at Urban Café.

"Don't you go breaking my heart, stay for awhile, I'll make it alright…" Sakura sang while writing the lyrics. When she heard the door open Sakura looked up and a smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you again Ally" Sakura said.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No, not at all. Please sit down" motioning her to sit.

"Yeah. Umm… do you mind if my uncle join us. He wants the best for me and-"

But was cut off my Sakura.

"Of course"

Then the door suddenly open and walked in the room was Syaoran. Sitting next to Ally they started to discuss the matters and what was needed to be done.

After the meeting Sakura walked out of the café with Ally and Syaoran.

"Ally, you go ahead, I need to talk to Miss. Kinomoto for a sec."

"Okay uncle Syaoran." and started to walk off.

"What didyou want to talk to me about" Sakura asked feeling uneasy but nice just to talk to him.

"Oh, umm… well…" Syaoran started, sliding his hand through is fingers, "I was wondering… umm… If you…would like to have dinner tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm busy. Maybe some other time?" Sakura said feeling bad for rejecting him.

"No, it's okay… and yeah. Maybe some other time." Syaoran then started to walk up to his car feeling so stupid to even ask.

* * *

All month, Syaoran would ask Sakura out, but all Sakura did was decline because of her busy schedule.

It would go like this…

**_Ring Ring_**

"Moshi Moshi, Sakura speaking" (Is that how it spelled??)

_**"Hey Sakura, it's Syaoran…"**_

"Oh, hey"

**_"I was wondering if you like to… umm go out with me tomorrow night."_**

"I'm so sorry, I busy recording."

**_"Okay then, Je ne"_**

"Je ne" (Same with this... is this rite??)

* * *

"Sakura you have a phone call" her manager said.

"Okay"

"Hello, Sakura speaking…"

**_"Hey, umm… You busy tonight?"_**

"Oh, Syaoran I can't. I have to record Ally songs for her album." (Sakura is the producer... i didn't really say in the story but yeah)

**_"Okay. I'll see around then, bye."_**

"Bye"

* * *

On thursday, after Sakura was done a radio interview, she and Tomoyo was on there way home. This time they took Tomoyo's car and she was the one driving.

**_Ring Ring_**

"Moshi Moshi, Sakura speaking."

**_"Sakura, it's Syaoran."_**

"Hey, why did you call."

**_"I know you might be busy but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night."_**

"Umm… I'm busy but-" but was interrupted.

**_"I knew it. Well By-"_** also got cut off by Sakura.

"Wait! If you are not busy on Saturday, would you like to got out?"

**_"Saturday, yeah that's great! I'll pick you up at six."_**

"But Syaoran…"

**_"Yeah"_**

"No dinners please… I kind a had a lot of those."

**_"Oh, yeah. We can watch a movie or something."_**

"Great. See you then."

Then both hanged up.

"So who was that?" Tomoyo asked, who was listening to everything.

"That was Syaoran."

"And what did he want."

"He wanted to go out…"

"And want did you say?"

"I said I was busy on that day but can go on Saturday."

"Maybe he'll plan something special."

"I don't think so. We're only watching a movie or something.

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I have to plan this night out… a night she'll never forget…

* * *

Hoped you liked it… I knoe very short… I couldn't think of anything… well please review…

Thanx to:

lil-asian-cherry

Rinoa Leonheartilly

Suppie69

kenshinlover2002

**PLZEE REVIEW**

**_KissKiss_**

**_LuvYa_**

**_Mimi_**


	6. Chaper 6: Sweet Memories

**Trust Is Every Thing**

* * *

Written by: Tina Ngo (A.k.a. Mimi)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Card Captor Sakura**

Sequel: Crying Out To You

**Chapter 6: Sweet Memories**

* * *

"Do you think I should wear this?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. 

"The outfit is great. Don't worry, you look great."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am."

Sakura was wearing a light pink skirt with, with a red sleeveless shirt, also wearing pink flip flops. Sakura was getting ready for her date with Syaoran. All she thought for the past days was the date. Wondering if she'll have fun or not, where there going to go, what there going to do, it was all in her head.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going out with him again. I feel so… so nervous. It's not like I haven't gone out with him before, then why do I feel this way? I just hope that the night will go great…

**End**

Sakura broke out of her thoughts when the door bell rang.

* * *

**Down stairs**

Eriol was reading a book when the door bell rang. He got up and opened the door.

"Hey Syaoran. You're looking nice. What's it all about?"

Syaoran was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans, a blur and white button shirt with a white over coat.

"I'm here to pick up Sakura for our date."

"You guys are dating? I never knew." Eriol said sarcastically (Did I spell that rite??)

"Shut up"

"Stop your fussing. Sakura will be out in a minute." Tomoyo said while walking down the stairs with her son in her arms.

After a minute Sakura came out.

"I'm ready. Lets go" Sakura said heading for the door.

"Okay then."

Then both Sakura and Syaoran walked out the door.

* * *

**Car Ride**

"You look beautiful Sakura, as always."

"Thanks, so do you" Sakura said blushing, "So what are we doing?"

"Well… It's a Surprise."

"Really?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Syaoran house**

"Is this your house?" Sakura asked while getting out of the car and looking at the mansion in front of her.

"Yup, follow me." Syaoran said leading her into his house and into the home theater.

"Wow… It's big…"

"I know. Sit down, where going to watch a movie." Motioning her to sit

"What movie are we watching?"

"50 First Dates"

'50 First Dates… 50 First Dates… Where did I hear that movie from. OMG!! It's the first movie we watched together. How sweet.' Sakura thought.

"Isn't that the movie…?"

"We watched together? Yeah it is. I thought you would want to watch it again."

"That so sweet of you Syaoran"

During the movie, Sakura sat uncomfortable next to Syaoran. In the middle Syaoran used one of those cheesy tricks to get is hand around her shoulder. First a yawn, than a stretch, finally his hand was around Sakura.

'OMG, I can't believed he did that… but it feels… nice…' Sakura thought.

* * *

**End of Movie**

"So… What's next?" Sakura asked, following Syaoran around the mansion.

"Wait and see."

Syaoran opened the door to the garden.

"Oh my god. It's so beautiful."

The garden was decorated with white lights and candles. There was a little stage in the middle of the garden and a table in front.

"First we'll have dinner."

"Okay."

* * *

**After Dinner**

"Sakura I have to show you something." Syaoran said getting up.

"Okay. What is it?"

Syaoran got up on the stage with a microphone in his hand. Music started to play and Syaoran started to sing.

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright_

_My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
And I_

_**Flashback**_

Lunch ended and they went to the next class. All six of them went to music class. It was when they had to sing to the class. The teacher came and asked one by one to perform. First it was some other couple sang. Than it was Melin and Yue. After the some other people sang, and then it was Tomoyo and Yue.

"Next, Sakura and Syaoran" the teacher told everyone.

They both got up to the front of the class and started.

_Syaoran_

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright_

_Sakura  
My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
And I_

_**End**_

_I want to share  
All my love with you_

'I can't believe this. It the duet we sang for music class' Sakura remembered.

_My endless love  
Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun_

Sakura sang along quietly and listen to Syaoran voice. 'He's not that bad. Sounds the same, just like before.' Sakura thought some more.

_This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love_

The song ended and Syaoran walked back to his seat.

"Wow, that's was great and sweet of you to remember."

"Well anything with you I'll remember. Care to dance." Syaoran let out his hand.

"Of course." Sakura took his hand and was lead up to the stage and music started to play.

_Never been in love_

_Cause a girl like me_

_Never had someone to care for_

_Never thought there could be_

_Someone special for me_

_And now I'm all in love_

"This is the first song we dance to." Sakura whispered

"Yeah." Syaoran whispered into Sakura ear, sending chills down her spine.

_**Flashback**_

Than the next song was "Never Say Goodbye' by Jojo.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said

"Yes"

"I love you and nothing can come between us. I promise"

"I love you too Syaoran, and thanks for being there for me"

_**End**_

They dance under the full moon and the bright stars.

* * *

**On the way home**

Syaoran was driving Sakura home. When they came to a stop…

"Thanks for the lovely night Syaoran, I had a great time."

"For you, anything."

Sakura was about to get out of the car but stop. She turned around and leaned forward to Syaoran. Then kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

The answer to lil-asian-cherry- yes i am azn. 

Hoped you liked it… was it long enough…

Thank you to:

lil-asian-cherry  
twilight-star1

Viky

Jenny

Pinaygrrl

Rinoa Leonheartilly

Suppie69

kenshinlover2002

Plze Review…. !!!

* * *

Kiss Kiss 

Luv Ya

Mimi


	7. Chapter 7: Happy New Tears

**Trust Is Every Thing**

* * *

Written by: Tina Ngo (A.k.a. Mimi)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Card Captor Sakura**

Sequel: Crying Out To You

**Chapter 7: Happy New…Tears**

* * *

After a couple of months, Sakura and Syaoran had been on dates, making them closer and closer. They spent a lot of time together and reporters are starting to think that they area couple, and is what every one is talking about. 

_**With The Girls**_

"Hey Sakura, New Years coming up. What are you doing this year?" Melin asked.

"I have to work." Sakura told her in disappointed.

"What! You can't. It's going to be New Years and you have to work. That must suck…" Tomoyo said.

"I know, but this thing I have to do is very important. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're following your dreams." Melin told her.

"Thanks you guys."

_**With The Boys**_

"So, are you and Sakura doing something for New Years?' Tai asked him.

"NO. She has to work. So I'm spending this New Years with a new friend."

"A new Friend huh? What's his name, or is it a she?"

"It's a she and her name is Hikaru."

"We're having a New Years party. Why don't you and your friend Hikaru come?" Tai pointed out.

"Yeah sure. She'll like to meet you guys."

"Then it's settled."

* * *

_**New Year's Eve**_

Everyone was at Tomoyo's and Eriol's house except for Syaoran and his friend. The children are there but were all sleeping.

"Okay. I have to go know. Maybe I'll finish early and come by." Sakura told everyone

"I hope so." Tai said.

"Yeah. It's won't be any fun without you" Tomoyo told her.

"Don't' worry. I'll see you guys later bye."

"Bye!" Everyone shouted.

**Later**

The doorbell rang and Tomoyo went to see who it was. When she came back, Tomoyo was with Syaoran and a young lady with red-ish hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey everyone, this is my friend Takashiro Hikaru." Syaoran introduced.

"Hello. I'm Eriol, and this is Tomoyo my wife, Melin and her husband Tai." Eriol introduce everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I herd a lot about you guys."

"Really?" Melin asked, staring at Syaoran.

"Yeah, Syaoran can stop talking about you all."

"Oh, too bad Sakura is not here. She loves meeting new people." Tai remembered that Sakura wasn't here to meet Hikaru.

"Sakura? Who's her?" Hikaru questioned.

"You mean Syaoran didn't talk about her?" Eriol asked, and everyone had a You-didn't-tell-her-about-Sakura look.

"No, Syaoran didn't say anything about a Sakura before. Who is she?"

"I must have forgotten," Syaoran now scratching the back of his head, "She like my… umm… best friend."

"And that he lo-" Eriol started but was cut of by Syaoran.

"I knew her for a every long time. Like forever if you think about it." Syaoran said feeling bad for lying but in some way, he didn't want Hikaru to know Sakura.

"Really, I want to meet her now." Hikaru said in excitement.

"You might have heard of her already. She is Sakura Kinomoto, the singer." Melin told her.

"Really! Oh My God. I like love her."

**With Sakura 11:45**

'I wish I could be with Syaoran right now…' Sakura thought. "I want to tell him… that I … love him…"

"What did you say?" Alex asked her.

"Huh? Did I say something?"

"Yeah you did. I think you said 'I want to tell him that I love him'"

"I said that out load?"

"Yup. So go. I'll finish this up. We're almost done anyways."

"Really? You sure now?"

"Yea I am. So go!"

"Thanks. You're the best."

With Syaoran and Hikaru 11:55

Syaoran and Hikaru went into the garden for some fresh air. Walking long a little path under the moonlight, till Hikaru stop and faced him.

"Syaoran I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…"

With Sakura 11:55

Sakura got out of her car. It's almost new years and she want to confess to Syaoran. Over the months, Sakura learns to trust Syaoran yet again, but is scared to that Syaoran dosen't lover her anymore. In other word, it's too late.

"Hey I'm back." Sakura came into the living room only see everyone but Syaoran.

"Hey you are. I'm so glad!" Tomoyo called out.

"Have you seen Syaoran? I need to tell him something important?"

"Yeah, he's in the garden." Tai told her.

"Tanks." And with that, Sakura left into the garden.

_**With Syaoran And Hikaru 11:57 **_

"I am in love with you…" Hikaru told him in embarrassment.

Syaoran was shocked. He knew that he had a little feeling for but there was also Sakura. The love of his life, or so he thought. Lately, Syaoran was thinking about Hikaru, even when he was with Sakura. Syaoran didn't know what to say, all he did was stare into her hazel eyes. It was ten seconds to new years.

_Ten_

_Nine_

They got closer

_**With Sakura**_

_Eight_

Seven

Sakura kept running

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

Sakura turns and goes out the door

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

Sakura freezes at the spot

_**With Syaoran and Hikaru**_

They kissed! They kissed, and Syaoran didn't mind. All he could think about was how the kiss feels like he had been kissed for the very first time.

_**With Sakura**_

Tears already came down her face. She thought, that maybe, she and Syaoran could be together one more time and maybe forever. 'To late… I'm… too late…" Sakura thought and ran back into the house and into her room cry. Making enough noise for Eriol, Tomoyo, Melin, and Tai to hear. While Syaoran and Hikaru stop kissing and stared into each other eyes.

* * *

Hope you like it. Sorry it took me long to update. I couldn't think of anything to write about. The story short, i know. I'll try to make it longer next time.

Big Thanks To...

lil-asian-cherry

Viky

kenshinlover2002

Suppie69

meleanie

Rinoa Leonheartilly

I'll try and update soon. Please Review!

Luv Ya

Mimi


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

**Trust Is Everthing**

* * *

Written by: Tina Ngo (A.k.a. Mimi)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Card Captor Sakura**

Sequel: Crying Out To You

**Chapter 8: I'm Sorry**

* * *

Sakura was in her room crying her heart out. She loved him, but it was too late or that's what she thought. 'I should have never come here' Sakura thought. A knock was heard from the door, but Sakura stayed silent. 

_**Other Side Of The Door**_

"What happened? Why is Sakura crying?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go in." Eriol said, feeling concern for his close friend.

"I don't know. Maybe we should leave her, until she wants to tell us. We can't rush her." Melin told them, not wanting to rush anything.

"I'll go in. She is like my little sister." Tai pointed out, while every one agreed.

Tai walked in and saw Sakura in the corner of the room.

"Sakura?" Tai called out. All he could hear was sobs from Sakura. Tai walked up to her and bent down to hug her.

"Are you okay?"

"It's too late…" Was all Sakura said with brand new tears coming from her emerald eyes.

"What's too late Sakura?"

"When you love some one truly, deeply, that you couldn't tell that person because you think it's too late. And when you finally convince you self to, you find him embracing another person?"

"What are you…." Tai started. He was confused until he finally understood what those words meant. "Oh… I see." Was what Tai said while Sakura crying and her eyes are red.

"I can't believe it! Bastard! I'll kill him for doing this!" Tai got up and started to walk out the door but Sakura grabbed his arm. Tai look behind and Sakura right behind him looking down on the floor.

"Please don't. I don't want him hurt…" Was all Sakura had to say to make Tai relaxed. He always was amazed how Sakura was always caring. Even to the people she disliked the most. (A/N: Hate is much a mean word)

"Okay, if that's what you want Sakura. Is there anything I could do…?" Tai asked.

"I just want to be by myself for now, but thanks for… 'sniff' caring. I know that everyone else is out side my door and wants to know what happened, so tell them." Sakura told him. "Oh… and Tai?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks, for being there…"

"No problem" Tai told her and pulled her into a hug then left Sakura to herself.

_**Outside**_

"So what happened?" Eriol asked.

"Well, Sakura was going to confess her feeling to Syaoran but saw him kissing Hikaru. God! I just want to kill him right now."

"But…" Melin continued for him.

"But Sakura, being caring and all, doesn't want him hurt."

"I see. How can Syaoran be so cold hearted? First, he cheats on her then tell her that he loves her and only her. Then kiss some girl!" Tomoyo shouted feeling so mad at that chestnut brown hair boy.

As they finished their conversation they headed downstairs only to see Syaoran by the door say goodbye too his friend. After closing the door, Syaoran turns around and see all four of his friends glaring at him.

"Hey guys…" Syaoran said feeling kind of nervous.

"Don't 'Hey guys" us. How could you. I thought you love Sakura but instead you kiss that…that… that girl!" Melin shouted at him.

"You guys saw that!" Surprising Syaoran.

"Of course not… Sakura DID!" Tai yelled.

"What!" Syaoran shouted. He couldn't believe that Sakura was here and saw that little moment he and Hikaru had. "When did she got back? I thought she was working?"

"I guess she got off early." Eriol pointed out.

"Yeah, only to tell… I mean, now she's in her room crying! Look what you did!" Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran and slap him hard across the face. You could see the red mark on his face. Syaoran just stood there for a moment, think of what he should do. All the sudden Syaoran started running towards Sakura's room trying to open the door, only to find its lock. Syaoran started to bang on the door.

"Sakura open the door! I know you're in there! Please, just open the door! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Syaoran yelled repeating 'I'm sorry'

**_Inside the room_**

Sakura could hear Syaoran calling but tried to ignore it. She didn't want to see him. Not now and maybe for a while. Sakura is just not ready…..

* * *

Hey! Hoped you liked the chapter... it's short... but i feel i shouldn't add more into it... wait untill the next chapter... and see what happens... 

Thanks to:

lil-asian-cherry

Suppie69

kawaiisakura05

Pinaygrrl

meleanie

cherryxxblossom

Big Hugs!

Luv ya all!

well that's it for now... so PLEASE! PLEASE! REVEEW!


	9. Chapter 9: Do You Love Me?

**Trust Is Everthing**

* * *

Written by: Tina Ngo (A.k.a. Mimi)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Card Captor Sakura**

Sequel: Crying Out To You

**Chapter 9: Do You Love Me?

* * *

**

_I watched the walls around me crumble_

_But it's not like I won't build them up again_

_So here's your last chance for redemption_

_So take it while it lasts, cause it will end_

_My tears are turning into time I've wasted_

_Trying to find a reason for goodbye_

A emerald eye girl started sing in front of millions but only too look for one person in the crowd.

_Honestly, tell me that it's over_

_Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living_

_It won't be right if we're not in it together_

_Tell me that it's over_

'Where are you Syaoran… you promised…' she thought while sing the song with her whole heart….

_I won't be the one to chase you_

_But at the same time_

_You're the heart that I call home_

_I'm always stuck with these emotions_

_And the more I try to feel, the less I'm whole_

_My tears are turning into time I've wasted_

_Trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you_

_Can't breathe without you_

_I'm dreamin' bout you_

_Honestly, tell me that it's over_

_Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living_

_It won't be right if were not in it together_

_Tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go, yeah, I'll be the first to go_

_Don't want to be the last to know (over, over, over)_

Tears started to form in her eyes, only to know that he wasn't here and not even coming…

_My tears are turning into time I've wasted_

_Trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you_

_Can't breathe without you_

_I'm dreamin' bout you_

_Honestly, tell me that it's over_

_Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living_

_It won't be right if were not in it together_

_Tell me that it's over_

_Tell me that it's over, over_

_Honestly tell me, honestly tell me_

_Don't tell me it's over_

_Don't tell me it's over_

"Well that was my last song for the day. Thank you all for coming!"

Sakura said through the microphone with a fake smile on her face. Once she got of the stage, Sakura changed and got home was soon as possible.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Sakura was walking around the nearby park only to stop and see who was in front of her. There was Syaoran. Sakura walked passes but was stop by Syaoran holding her arm.

"Let go Syaoran…" Sakura told but he didn't listen. She turn to him being face to face.

"Syaoran, I said let go." Sakura repeated with demand.

"Sakura, can we just talk… please…" was all he could say. Syaoran was trying to talk to her for weeks.

"There is nothing to talk about…"

"Please…."

Sakura stared into those deep amber eyes… and gave in.

"Fine"

"I'm sorry Sakura…I really I am. Can you forgive me?"

"What's there to forgive?"

"The moment me and Hikaru had…"

"That's her name? Wow… that's a beautiful name." Sakura said, trying to change the subject.

"Sakura, don't change the subject…"

"Well Syaoran… There's really nothing to forgive. We weren't together and you chose to kiss her."

"…" Syaoran said nothing. She was right, but Syaoran still felt guilty.

"Syaoran…. Do… do you love me?"

Right there… It hit him… He told Sakura that he loved her but now… he doesn't know.

"… I… I'm confused…"

"That's because you have feelings for Hikaru. I know you do… Just say it Syaoran…" Sakura vision started to get bluryfrom the tears forming in her eyes. It hurts her so much just to say that he had feeling for some one else and not her.

"I don't know… I… I need to think…"

"I understand…" Sakura started… "Just follow you heart Syaoran… Your heart never lies. And… and hopefully your not too late…" she said the last part quietly but Syaoran could hear it…

"And Syaoran…"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to my concert right?"

"Of course…"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

'I can't believe you Syaoran… you never broke a promise….'

* * *

It's been a month after New Year's and Sakura still didn't tell Syaoran how she felt. She would spend less and less time with Syaoran while Syaoran spend more and more time with Hikaru. Sakura did meet Hikaru a couple of times and knows Hikaru is a good person. She wasn't one of those girls that want Syaoran only for themselves. Sakura could tell that Hikaru had feelings for him… more than a friend.

* * *

_**With Syaoran**_

Syaoran just came home from the movies with Hikaru. He went straight to his bedroom and plopped on his bed with his hands behind his head.

_"And… and hopefully your not too late…"_

'what did Sakura mean by that?' Syaoran thought. What Sakura said was stuck in his mind ever since she said it…

* * *

_**With Sakura and Tomoyo**_

"Tomoyo..."

"Yeah Sakura?"

"I was thinking… After my last concert next week… I'll be going home…"

"But Sakura, you are home."

"Yeah I know… but I meant home, home… Tomoeda…"

* * *

I hope you liked it... yeah i know... very short... yeah... sorry about that... 

Thanks To:

Faeza

lil-asian-cherry

cherryxxblossom

Pinaygrrl

kenshinlover2002

Irene

FlowerLover

meleanie

Big Hugs

So Please Review... Thanks For reading too...


	10. Chapter 10: Loving You

* * *

_FlashBack are in between the lines and have a different writing.

* * *

_

**Trust Is Everthing**

* * *

Written by: Tina Ngo (A.k.a. Mimi)

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Card Captor Sakura**

Sequel: Crying Out To You

**Chapter 9:Loving You

* * *

**

"What? You have got to be kidding. You can't leave. You just can't!" Tomoyo stopped died in her tracks.

"And why can't I? I'm finish here in China. There nothing left for me here"

"Yes there is. There is Syaoran. Don't you love him?"

"…I do but…" Sakura paused and look down at her feet, "But I have this feeling that he doesn't."

"Sakura… If you love him, you should fight for him."

With tears in her eyes… she just keeps looking away from Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo… I can't… And I shouldn't have to…" Know staring at her, "If Syaoran loves me, he would've been at the concert… Just like he promised… If he loves me… He would be spending time with me and not Hikaru… and if he really loves me… I shouldn't be fighting for him…." Sakura then walked out of the build and into her car with tears down her eyes. Tomoyo just stood there, knowing what Sakura said was right. She shouldn't fight for him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Syaoran and Hikaru**

"Thanks for meeting me today for coffee. I had a great time last night." Hikaru said sitting across for Syaoran.

"Oh… umm…Yeah, same here." Syaoran snapped out of his thought.

"Syaoran… There something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"I… I… I think I love you…"

* * *

**Hiiagizawa Residence**

Sakura was home playing with Ryan. (Ryan is Tomoyo's and Eriol's son) Suddenly she heard the phone ring, so Sakura got up to answer it.

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura, its Ally."

"Oh hey. Why did you call?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to my family's party."

"Your family is holding a party?"

"Yeah. They wanted to congratulate me with my new album and I really want you to come. You did help me out with everything."

"Oh… Umm… when is it?"

"Tonight. Sorry for the short notice. I just been busy with the work and everything."

"Oh, no it's okay. Umm… sure I'll love to go."

"That great. Oh and Tomoyo and Eriol is invited to."

"Okay, I'll tell them."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Later That Night**

"Sakura come out." Tomoyo said.

"Okay, okay… I'm coming." Sakura walked out wearing a formal black dress which goes down to her knees. It clanged to her body so you can see her curves. Her hair was down but curled, with a little diamond hair clip.

"You look beautiful Sakura." Eriol told her getting ready for the party. (A/N: Forgot to tell you… It's a formal party)

"Thanks Eriol. Shall we go?"

"Of course."

* * *

**The Party**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol walked in together noticing how beautiful the place looks. They were greeted by Ally and her family. They walked around at first, and then were seated down. In the middle of the party, Tomoyo and Eriol went to the dance floor, leaving Sakura by herself. Sakura then decided to go to the garden for fresh air. Trying to avoid Syaoran on her way she stopped at the water fountain and looked at her reflection. Sighing, she looked into the sky.

* * *

**Syaoran**

Syaoran was on the balcony, admiring the stars and the bright moon. Thinking what happened earlier that morning.

* * *

_"I… I… I think I love you…"_

_"…" Syaoran kept silent. He didn't know what to say._

_"Syaoran… I think I have fallen in love with you." Hikaru repeated._

_"Umm… wow… I never expected that."  
"Do you love me Syaoran? I want to know."_

_"I… uhh… I…" 'What should I say?' Syaoran thought. Then suddenly Sakura's face was pictured in his mind and Syaoran then put a big smile on his face._

_"Syaoran… Well… do you?"_

_"Oh…umm… I'm sorry Hikaru. I don't feel the same way."_

_"What!" Hikaru yelled, looking pretty mad. "How could you say that? What about the kissed we shared, the times we went out?"_

_"The kiss… I… I didn't mean to… It just happened. The times we went out… I just thought it was a hang out. You know… Like friends."_

_By then, everyone at the café was staring at the two._

_"So you have been leading me on. Oh god. I thought you were different from all the other guys… but I guess I was wrong. Good bye Li Syaoran." Hikaru said, and then walked off before Syaoran could say anything else._

* * *

After that thought, he notice someone at the fountain. Surprised, he saw that it was Sakura. So he decided to run to the fountain and tell her he's feeling. But by the time he got there Sakura had left and now saw Ally.

"Ally, do you know where Sakura is?" He asked.

"Oh, you just miss her. But I think she went where the cherry blossoms are."

"Thanks. I got to go."

"Bye" Ally said. Knowing what's going to happen.

* * *

**Sakura**

Hearing someone coming behind her, she turned around being greeted by a hug. Surprised, Sakura just stood there shocked.

"Sakura, I'm sorry… I don't know why… But I'm sorry."

"Syaoran…"

"Wait… Let me say something first. Sakura… I know I haven't been the best person when we first meant…"

* * *

_"SAKURA!" Syaoran shocked, "She was so mean to me when we that project. I can't stand her"._

* * *

"And I know I haven't been the best boyfriend back in high school

* * *

_"I can't believe this. It over with us! I can't believe you cheated on me with that slut! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" and with that she ran off again._

* * *

"And on New years…"

* * *

_Sakura turns and goes out the door_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

_Sakura freezes at the spot_

**_With Syaoran and Hikaru_**

_They kissed! They kissed, and Syaoran didn't mind. All he could think about was how the kiss feels like he had been kissed for the very first time._

**_With Sakura_**

_Tears already came down her face. She thought that maybe she and Syaoran could be together one more time and maybe forever. 'To late… I'm… too late…" Sakura thought and ran back into the house and into her room crying._

* * *

"But I promise you this… it would never happen again. I love you Sakura. I always had and I always will… I Love you! I Love You! I Love You!"

"Syaoran… I… I love… You too…" Sakura said and now hugging him back.

They stared into each other eyes, with there faces hardly apart. Then they came closer, touching each other lips. Once they separated they looked to their left and found Eriol, Tomoyo, Melin, Tai, Ally, Syaoran's family all watching them.

"This is so cute!" Tomoyo yelled

"They make the best couple!" Ally said.

"I can't wait till you guys get married!" Melin squealed

For the rest of the night, everyone talked about Sakura and Syaoran being back together. After Sakura's concert, she went back to Japan with Syaoran to visit her grandfather, her fathers and brothers grave. When they went back to China, Syaoran proposed to Sakura, which she gladly accepted, and now getting married. Now they live happily ever after.

* * *

Hello!

Sorry i haven't updated for so long... I was going throught stuff.. with ppl and friends... and I guess i found the time to write... This is the last chapter os the story, so I hope you guys and gals like it... so PLEASE REVIEW! i missed them so much... and thanx for all the reveiws from the last chapter... and i hope i wil become a better writer.. i love writting storyings...

Luv Ya All

Bye Bai


End file.
